Cyberdemon vs Nemesis
Cyberdemon vs Nemesis is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's featuring the Cyberdemon from the DOOM series & Nemesis T-Type from the Resident Evil series. Description DOOM vs Resident Evil. 2 monsters experiments made for one thing and one thing only. To murder the protagonist in the worst way possible. They will go head-to-head to see which is the strongest abomination. Will Cyberdemon crush Nemesis under his leg or will Nemesis blast through Cyberdemon core. Intro (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: Abomination, Those who try to create life always turns out the most deadly of result, Here we got 2 monsters from two different world to see which is the strongest. Boomstick: It's the Experiment of Hell vs the Experiment of Umbrella. Wiz: The Cyberdemon, Hell most powerful super soldier. Boomstick: And the Nemesis T-Type, The ultimate S.T.A.R.S Hunter. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Cyberdemon (Cue Doom 3 - Tweaker) Wiz: Some time ago, A long line of space marines fly by to an unknown planet somewhere on the deserted planet of mars. Unaware that it holds a magical portal to the deepest depth of hell itself. Boomstick: One special marine thou decided if hell was gonna attack, He would murder any demon he see in a blood bath. Wiz: However out of all the demon that Doomguy ever faced, One would be known as most deadliest of the bunch, A creature that was Half-Demon, Half-Cyborg. He was known as The Cyberdemon Cyberdemon '-Hell Strongest Warrior' '-A Hybrid of Demonic Flesh and Cybernetic Technology' '-Toughest Demon in many DOOM Games' '-Appearance changes 2016 compare to his original game' '-Doomguy most deadliest foe' Boomstick: This large monster is twice the size as every demon that Doomguy ever faced and twice the power. Even the manual describe the Cyberdemon as, And I quote: "A missile-launching skyscraper with goat legs. 'Nuff said.'" Wiz: While it's unknown on what give Cyberdemon all the technology build inside him, It is an unstoppable being none of the less as for how little it got in term of armor, Makes up for it for it strong nearly unbreakable body. Boomstick: No matter how many shots you fire at this thing, It does little to no damage whats so ever, A handgun on it own will feel like a bb gun that does nothing and going hand to hand against it is, well, suicidal. Even I wouldn't want to get in a drunk bar fight with it. Wiz: Believe me, No one would, Not even Doomguy himself would want to fight this thing off bare-handed. (Cue DOOM *1993* - At Doom Gate) Weapons '-Rocket Launcher' '-Brute Strength' '-Airborn Rockets' '-Boosters' '-A Powerful Beam Weapon' Boomstick: The Cyberdemon might have little weaponry but they all hurt like a truck, Including a Rocket Launcher from his hand, Which can even fire airborn, A booster for offense and defense strategy and even a powerful beam which start off thin and non-damaging until it locks on to whoever it targeted, Then grow to really do some damages. Wiz: Cyberdemon is mainly known for it brute strength and not just in defense. He's strong enough to break open a large metal door and toss Doomguy across the battle arena. He also apparently known that Doomguy would be coming to break open the door while it was just starting to open. Feats '-The Largest Demon in the DOOM universe (Even compare to Master Spider who's wider)' '-Nicknamed: Hell Mightiest Warrior' '-Broke a Metal Door and toss Doomguy just it was starting to open' '-Extremely impossible to kill' '-Came back to life after losing it energy core' Boomstick: He is widely consider the most feared demon of the game, Even being bigger then the Master Spider and even survive losing his core for another fight. Wiz: Well kinda, You see Cyberdemon did died after losing it core, It just came back to life after Doomguy use it to get back to another universe where it was struck by lightning, Which also give it the ability to create walls and disk-like blast from his hand. Which show that as dangerous Cyberdemon is, He can still be stopped at any mean. Weakness '-While impossible, Still can be killed with enough weaponry' '-BFG9000 can take it down in 2 or 3 shots' '-Not a very bright demon despite the technical work on it' '-Slow in Movement' '-Die to Doomguy on a couple of occasion in each game' Boomstick: I know what you mean, While Cyberdemon can handle a lot of damage, It's not invincible in any mean, Hell, The BFG9000, My personal favorite demon killing gun, Is so powerful that it can kill the Cyberdemon in only 2 or 3 Hits. Wiz: And while he got the feats in strength, He also lack in brain and speed, Judging on how it got booster to help him with the momentum. Boomstick: No matter the cost it took to be smart or fast, The Cyberdemon is ready to make himself known as the most scariest face you'll ever see in hell. Nemesis (Cue Resident Evil 2 - Police Station, Main Hall) Wiz: In the ruined town of Raccoon City, Umbrella Corps have infected a large number of people by using a special bio-weapon known as the t-Virus. It was up to S.T.A.R.S, Also known as the Special Tactics and Rescue Service to put a stop of Umbrella Corps once and for all. Boomstick: And S.T.A.R.S have been getting many dirt on the secret service and with many other monsters taken down including Hunters, Giant Spiders and the most disgusting of the bunch, The Lickers, It was up to them to send out their most powerful creation of them all. Wiz: This monster was more then just an undead bio-weapon, He was the strongest of the bunch, the most dangerous, He was the one that S.T.A.R.S feared the most. He was known as Nemesis (Cue Resident Evil 3: Nemesis - Nemesis Theme) Nemesis T-Type '-Umbrella Corps most dangerous creation' '-Mission: Kill any S.T.A.R.S member it see' '-Toughest monster in the Resident Evil game' '-Somehow a playable fighter in the Marvel vs Capcom universe' '-Jill Valentine most feared opponent' Boomstick: Now there are lots of monsters like Nemesis that are called Tyrants from T-00 to T-0400, But the T-Type was given the name Nemesis for it being the most advance of the bunch. Wiz: Nemesis T-Type only had one goal, To kill any member of S.T.A.R.S, Thus is the reason why he can only say the name of the team he trying to kill. Boomstick: And he manage to does so as nothing can stop it, I swear whoever flesh they use on this guy might be more strong then most flesh that even the Tyrant had. Wiz: While Nemesis lack the speed, He's make up for it for his strong strength and high intelligent, Being able to identify any S.T.A.R.S member on sight and even those who would help S.T.A.R.S out. Boomstick: And he's even strong enough to toss an Entire Bus after Jill that manage to mow down traffic, Talking about making room for parking space. (Cue Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Nemesis Theme) Wiz: The Nemesis also carry a long line of weaponry. Weapons '-Rocket Launcher' '-Minigun' '-Strong Strength and Intelligent' '-Infection Tentacles' '-Multiple Form of Mutation' Boomstick: The Nemesis T-Type hold a Rocket Launcher for explosive destruction, A Minigun to mow down anything in it path and so strong, Well I already brought up the bus part. Wiz: Being the smartest of the zombie experiment, He also have the ability to sent out a tentacle-like subset from his body. As gross as it look, His tentacle is filled with t-Virus, Which can be use to infect anyone it choose to infect. Boomstick: Wow, This thing is a walking virus, Even if seeing how he got multiple form to back him up. Wiz: Under that big trench coat hold more of the mutation Nemesis got, Including more tentacles which can be use as a form of melee combat and make him into an even bigger threat in size. Boomstick: And just for extra night terror, The Nemesis have a 3rd form even bigger then before, And more disgusting. Wiz: This final form known as Final Mutation allow Nemesis to spit acid at it victim, Even using this to grab an opponent to pull it to it mouth. Boomstick: You're right Wiz, It does sound gross as it sound. Feats '-Toss a bus at mach speed at Jill Valentine' '-Destroyed a Helicopter from the sky' '-Survive multiple explosions' '-Survive even after losing it head and arm' '-Barely survive 2 shot of a fully charged railgun' Wiz: Indeed, He so smart, He took out a helicopter from the air using the rocket launcher he uses. He's survive explosion ranging from a small grenade shot to a helicopter crash and even manage to come back after having his head and arms shot off. Boomstick: He even survive 2 raingun shots while they were both charged, All just to kill Jill Valentine. Wiz: Well, Barely Survive. Nemesis is not immortal and can be stopped pretty easily. Weakness '-Can be taken down with enough bullet shots' '-Extremely Slow' '-Couldn't hit Jill despite his aim' '-Each Mutation make him more vulnerable' '-Killed by Jill's Magnum in the end' Wiz: After all, Outside of his slow movement, He can be taken down easily with enough bullets, Along with that, He tend to be more vulnerable with every mutation he goes through, Which is why Jill was able to finish it off in it weakest. Boomstick: Still, Nemesis is willing to make sure that no S.T.A.R.S would be left standing and would stop at nothing to take out any one in it path to help Umbrella take a group of police officer down. Ready Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! (At a Base in Earth during the Hell Invasion) Demons can be seen roaming around the base after slaughtering any close by zombies. At the main gate however, Something approaches as the Imps and Pinkys turn to the door. ???: S.T.A.R.S! The Gate exploded as some of the demon get blasted apart. They see Nemesis arrive as they try to attack it, But get ripped apart by Nemesis strength, Even the 2 Pinkys get torn. Some of the Imp got blasted by Nemesis rocket as he head to the main gate. Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S! Nemesis about to open the gate but get suddenly grab by a bigger foe as it toss Nemesis across the room. (Cue Death Note - What Up People?) This bigger monster was the Cyberdemon, roaring at Nemesis as it get his cybernetic arm lock and loaded while Nemesis ready his weapon. FIGHT! Cyberdemon vs Nemesis FIGHT (Modern).png|Modern Version Cyberdemon vs Nemesis FIGHT (Retro).png|Retro Version Nemesis fire his rockets at Cyberdemon, Backing it up while it firing back at Nemesis as Nemesis try to block it. Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S! Both continue firing rockets at each other while Cyberdemon swat his arm at Nemesis to the wall as Nemesis grab his minigun, Firing at Cyberdemon, aiming at the non-armored area, Thinking it would damages. The Cyberdemon continue roaring as Nemesis while firing rockets airborn as it landing at Nemesis, Hitting him directly as the explosive flames grow more. Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S! Nemesis exit the flames without his trench coat as he lounge at Cyberdemon, Sending out his tenticle at Cyberdemon chest. Foundry0001.jpg|Modern Version Ttt doom gener v50005.jpg|Retro Version Nemesis begin injecting Cyberdemon with the t-Virus as Cyberdemon blast at Nemesis face while Nemesis grab on to Cyberdemon core and rip it out, backing up while Cyberdemon losing power, Feeling himself weakening before falling over. The core from Cyberdemon begin to float infront of Cyberdemon eye as it take both him and Cyberdemon to the underground ruins of hell, With lighting hitting Cyberdemon, Bringing him back to life as he roar. Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S!!! Nemesis another tentacle at Cyberdemon as he grab it, Blasting a disc-like energy blast at Nemesis arm, slicing it off as Nemesis roar before Cyberdemon finish it off grabbing Nemesis and blasting it head off before tossing the body away. Cyberdemon roar in victory before noticing Nemesis body begin entering it final mutation. Nemesis, Now a mutated beast, Latch on to Cyberdemon, Pulling it at him, Pulling the Cyberdemon close to him as he open his acid-filled mouth. The Cyberdemon aim it laser inside Nemesis mouth. As Nemesis was close to finishing Cyberdemon, Cyberdemon send off a powerful beam at Nemesis mouth, Blasting through the beast as Nemesis backside exploded from the blast, deflating as the tentacles let off of Cyberdemon, With Cyberdemon stomping the fallen Nemesis and roaring in victory. K.O.! Cyberdemon walk over to Nemesis detached head and stomp on it, crushing it. Cyberdemon vs Nemesis Result (Modern).png|Modern Version Cyberdemon vs Nemesis Result (Retro).png|Retro Version Results (Cue DOOM 2016 - Cyberdemon) Boomstick: Oh I love a good blood bath in this one Wiz. Wiz: Nemesis is diffidently smarter and more armed compare to Cyberdemon and manage to be a lot more harder to take down seeing how he normally come back after being knocked out. Boomstick: And you think ripping out that core would be enough to finish Cyberdemon off, But while Nemesis is smart, Cyberdemon is even more stronger and larger compare to Nemesis size. Wiz: Judging on the size of Cyberdemon, Not only would his armor be more stronger to stuff like a minigun, But his own attack would double the damage compare to Nemesis rocket. Boomstick: Nemesis can hit a rescue helicopter in the middle of the air, But the Cyberdemon can shrug off the blast. After all he can only be killed by the rocket if it like take 10 or 15 hits, And Nemesis rockets only got 5 missiles for his weapons. Wiz: What really give Cyberdemon the bigger edge is when he gain some new powers after the core been ripped out, Which boost the Cyberdemon strength to a new level of degree. Boomstick: And while Nemesis final mutation make him more stronger, He was a bigger target for Cyberdemon to finish off. After all, This was the same monster that at it weakest was gunned down my Jill Valentine gun after taking 2 railgun shots. Wiz: While Nemesis got the brain for this fight, He just didn't had the extra strength required for it. Boomstick: Seem like Hell got a new place for this special type of zombie. Wiz: The Winner is the Cyberdemon. Next Time Jigglypuff! (Cue Ape Escape 3 - Banana Heartbreak) Both scene show the soft side of both Pink combatant, The quickly turn dangerous in pure fury and rage. Which Pink Singers of Rage will win? Poll Did you agree with the result of Cyberdemon vs Nemesis Yes No (Explain why in the comment) Yes thou the reason can be changed. Which game is better? (Who you rooting for) DOOM Resident Evil Both Which pictures is better? Modern Retro Both Trivia *This is the 8th What If? Death Battle by The Saints Jigglypuff. *The connection between Cyberdemon and Nemesis is that their both experiments of their own world(Hell and Umbrella Corps) to be an extreme main threat to the main protagonist(Doomguy and Jill Valentine), Both being heavy hitting brutes with rocket launchers. *This is the first Death Battle of The Saints Jigglypuff of 2019. *Due to difficulty in making the image, The creator decided to include both Modern and Retro version of the fight. Despite the voting of the Modern version. **The reason is because of Cyberdemon modern model from the 2016 DOOM Game to be a static model with the lack of movement, Making it look stiff. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Doom vs Resident Evil' Themed Death Battle Category:'Bethesda vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:"Heavyweight" Themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019